


Whoops

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Danny stayed out late last night.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet  
> I had a crazy idea for a scene and well i built a story to use it!

Danny got out of bed, realizing that the clock said he should have been home about, well, 10 hours ago. He quickly grabbed all his clothes and started to put them on. His eyes wandered over to the lump in the bed as Arin began stir.  
“Do you really have to go?” Arin groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Baby, Barry is probably wonder what happened to me.” Danny replied, tugging on his jeans.  
Arin grabbed Dan's phone on the nightstand and turned it on. He blinked and squinted to read the screen. “No texts.” he said showing it to Danny.  
“He never texts. Only if he needed something or was really worried.” Danny said, searching around his jacket.  
“Stay till he texts then.” Arin said, beckoning Danny back to the bed.  
Danny sighed. “Fine.” he laying back in the bed and wrapped his arms around Arin's and snuggled in. He let out a soft hum of happiness as Arin laid his head on Danny's.  
As if on queue, Danny's phone made a little buzz and he rolled to see what it was.  
Barry: Are you okay?  
Danny sighed. “I have to go.” and started to get up.  
Arin wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist in response, preventing his ability to move anyway besides towards Arin. “No. You can't. I have trapped you! You're mine now!” Arin said, adding a maniacal laugh afterwards.  
“Arin I have to go.” Danny signed, somewhat pushing off his arms.  
“Fine.” Arin huffed letting Danny go and gather his things that seemed to be scattered all over the room. Arin got out of the bed just as Danny had collected his things. Arin walked over to him before he left the room. “See you at the office?”  
“See you tonight.” Danny said, giving him a goodbye kiss as he let his right hand draw Arin’s jawline.  
Arin just melted and grabbed him for one more. “Love you.” he said after he let Danny go.  
“Love you, too.” Danny said and headed out to the room.  
Dan: Sorry. Got caught up at Arins last night. Heading home right now.


End file.
